


A Give and a Take

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: Yennefer surprises Tissaia in more ways than one at the graduation ball.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124
Collections: Fic In A Box





	A Give and a Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hensday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hensday/gifts).



Tissaia felt it before the doors opened. A rush of heat swept up her body, and that part of her brain and her heart that vibrated when Yennefer was near startled her with their familiar buzz. 

She knew, even before she saw her, that Yennefer had been transformed. 

When the doors opened and Yennefer appeared, Tissaia could barely swallow, and almost choked on her own inhale. She had shown Yennefer in the mirror what she would become before that option was stolen from her by Stregobor. She’d been stunning, but that vision was nothing compared to the full effect of Yennefer in person. 

Would she have tried this if Tissaia hadn’t let her see? Had Tisssaia’s moment of indulgence and pride caused what could very well be a major incident the Chapter would have every right to sanction her over? 

Tissaia tried to intervene with Aedirn’s king, to no avail. Fringilla, as beautiful as she was, was no match for Yennefer. No woman in the room could compare. It wasn’t just Yennefer’s beauty, her poise, that made her so beautiful to Tissaia as she strolled up and claimed what she believed to be her rightful place as Aedirn’s mage. 

No, her defiance set her apart. Tissaia was furious and proud all at once, and felt so many other things she barely noticed when Fringilla ran from the room in tears. 

Yennefer had always made her feel too many things at once. It would be good when she left for Aedirn, a serious distraction gone. And now a troublemaker out of their ranks. 

She was telling herself this when Yennefer, beginning her dance, glanced at Tissaia over her shoulder, defiant until the end even though she already had what she wanted. 

Yennefer made her look the fool in front of the Chapter. A teacher who could not control her students. She should hate her for it, but instead she recognized how much Yennefer’s decision might have been her own in a similar situation. 

Yennefer belonged in Aedirn, and despite being defied, Tissaia was happy that she would go where she belonged. As she watched Yennefer dance with Aedirn’s king, she almost wished she’d been the one to plan it to spite Stregobor and the others. Their fury would be the same, but at least it would have been on her own terms. 

She covered her mouth with her fingertips, hiding a laugh that tried to break free at the thought that she and Yennefer, even at odds, had both gotten their way in the end. 

She avoided conversation with other Chapter members as much as possible, and only stood near if others were close enough that no one would dare raise the subject with her in front of guests. Aedirn’s king was happy, even if they weren’t, so they’d done a good job as far as Aedirn was concerned. And perhaps Fringilla’s humiliation would push her to become more engaged, more aggressive, in Nilfgaard. 

The whole situation could work out for the best, after all. 

Tissaia took a long drink from her glass to empty it, then set it on a table near the food. Another drink was probably called for. Many others. 

Something warm and wet pressed between her legs. She gasped and grasped the table edge to steady herself. Stregobor, standing a few yards away, noticed, because he’d probably been staring at Tissaia and hoping she would choke. Before he could ask, she raised a hand and nodded. “Fine,” she mouthed. 

Then she turned to find Yennefer’s face in the crowd. She stood at the elbow of the king, her new king, and stared back, the tiniest smile on her face. 

_Did you even fight for me?_ drifted into Tissaia’s mind. 

_I have always fought for you. Even when you wouldn’t fight for yourself, remember?_

A tongue swirled between her thighs. 

_Stop this, Yennefer. You’re being a child._

_I’m indulging myself. I leave tomorrow, so I’m giving myself what I’ve wanted for a long time. What you’ve wanted for a long time._

Tissaia took a deep breath and willed the flicking tongue away, tried to pretend nothing was happening and that her body wasn’t catching fire. She didn’t have the will or the energy to lie and deny it. 

_Not here. Not now._

_Now._ Yennefer slowly licked her lips, and a flash of pleasure spread through Tissaia’s body. 

Yennefer was punishing her, trying to humiliate her more than she’d already managed. Tissaia gasped as Yennefer’s tongue tapped out a rhythm designed to drop her to her knees. She made her way to the doors, ignoring concerned looks that followed, and ran down the hall as quickly as she could manage until she found an alcove that afforded some privacy. Not enough. 

She would have fought back, taught Yennefer that two could play and sent her running from the room, but the pleasure building in her body made it too hard to concentrate. The phantom mouth against her sucked, her knees going soft and forcing her to lean against the wall as she got so close . . . so close . . . 

The warmth disappeared. Tissaia held her breath and squeezed her thighs together, trying to finish, but short of pulling up her dress and rubbing herself, it wouldn’t happen. She’d have to go to her room where she couldn’t be caught in such a position. 

_I want to watch it happen_ came to her then, Yennefer’s silent voice lilting and amused. _I want to see what it looks like when the great Tissaia de Vries comes undone._

_Come to me, then, and see up close._

_No, come back._

So much was implied in those two words. Tissaia wasn’t sure if she just knew Yennefer well enough, or if it was being impressed upon her in the same way as Yennefer’s tongue. If she didn’t go back, Yennefer would keep her on the precipice and never let her find her ultimate pleasure. She wanted that so badly now, she suspected that magic played as much a part in her urgent need as it did the rest. 

Yennefer’s power swelled Tissaia’s chest with pride, and she laughed at how ridiculous it was to feel proud and not enraged. 

Tissaia slowly and calmly walked back, giving a curt nod in greeting to anyone she passed. When she pushed the doors open, those stunning violet eyes were already on her, and a mouth sucked against her, causing her to stumble. Few noticed because of the dance, one the king had apparently allowed Yennefer to sit out. 

Tissaia found a corner and a table to grasp, barely in time as first a tongue and then fingers pressed inside her, the wet suck against her most sensitive place pulling pleasure from her toes and making her hips ache to move. 

Her mouth dropped open as she drew in a shaky breath and stared into Yennefer’s eyes, across the room. Another wave of pleasure rocked her, and she bent slightly at the waist, squeezing her muscles to feel every drop of it before it disappeared. The tongue relentlessly swirled and pulled against her. 

Yennefer licked her lips, and Tissaia was gratified that this time it seemed spontaneous instead of a calculated tease. 

_Now you’ve got everything you want, have you?_ she sent to Yennefer, another wave of bliss almost making her moan aloud. 

As that faded, the mouth disappeared, the fingers left her, and Yennefer turned away to curtsy to her new king before yet another dance. 

When Tissaia had full control of herself again, she left long enough to wash up and try to compose herself. No more probing fingers or tongue tormented her. Yennefer was finished, it seemed, so she went back and tried to keep up appearances. 

She didn’t speak to Yennefer for the rest of the night, and had only just begun to regret that as she undressed and donned her robe. She didn’t know if she’d see Yennefer again before she left, and she wanted to. As if Yennefer had heard her thoughts, Tissaia sensed her outside the door. 

“It’s not locked,” she said before Yennefer could knock, if she was going to bother. Then added, “Piglet.”

Yennefer sauntered in, still dressed in her fine clothes from the party. “I always thought you were trying to humiliate me when you called me that. Trying to break me down.”

Tissaia stepped up to her and put a hand against her cheek. “I was trying to make you unbreakable. And I dare say, it might have worked.”

Yennefer pressed her cheek against Tissaia’s hand. Then Tissaia slid that hand back to sink into Yennefer’s thick, dark hair and pulled hard, drawing their mouths together in a kiss that felt like being surrounded with nervous girls and bottles, tiny hairs floating on her arms and the back of her neck just before the awaited lightning strike. 

She let her robe fall to the floor, and Yennefer’s hands found her breasts, then her mouth followed, the hard, eager suck a familiar one now. Yennefer’s dress fell next, and Tissaia suckled her in the same way, weighing her breasts in her hands. 

Stunning wasn’t an adequate word to describe her beauty. “Perfect,” she breathed as she pushed Yennefer onto her bed and showed that she knew how to use her mouth as well. 

Yennefer arched her back and cried out as Tissaia sucked the slick, swollen folds between her legs. Everything she did drove Yennefer into a frenzy as if . . . 

“No one’s tasted you?”

Yennefer glanced down at her, swallowing hard. “Not quite like this.”

Not as good as this, she meant. Yennefer had unraveled her so easily, Tissaia had assumed she had experience of her own in this area, when she’d merely had good instincts and desires. Men. _Boys_. They groped and rutted and often remained ignorant of nuance. Istredd missed out on such an opportunity, the poor fool. 

“Then this pleasure is something else I can teach you.” Pleased, she spread Yennefer’s folds with her thumbs and tongued her, thoroughly, as if licking a sauced plate clean, then focused on the tiny nub that was so often the key to a woman’s pleasure. 

She fucked Yennefer with two fingers, thumb and tongue busy unlocking sensations she wanted Yennefer to remember on cold nights in Aedirn when she was bored, or lonely, or warming someone else’s bed. 

Tissaia wanted to be remembered then, especially. A selfish wish, but a true one.

Yennefer rolled her hips against Tissaia’s mouth, squeezed around her fingers, and whimpered in a way Tissaia would remember on lonely nights of her own. 

She was building herself to pleasure, and that wouldn’t do. So Tissaia sucked and lapped eagerly, and nearly came from pride when Yennefer lost control. She pressed hard against her mouth with a surprised shout. Her hips shuddered, and her breath caught as she spasmed against Tissaia’s tongue. 

When it was over, Tissaia licked her again just to feel her twitch, and crawled up to face her. Their kiss was slow, tender, like a long goodbye they didn’t want to end.

“That was a good lesson.” Yennefer unfastened the pins that held up Tissaia’s hair and started unbraiding parts of it with her fingers. “But how will you know I learned it well?”

Tissaia smiled as her hair fell around her face in thick waves. “You know what a stickler I am about proper demonstration of skills.”

Yennefer rolled them over so Tissaia was on her back. As she slid down her body, she looked up with mock innocence, her violet eyes sparking something inside Tissaia, something she feared would burn her badly tomorrow. 

“Am I to be tested, then?”

“Rigorously, of course.” She stroked Yennefer’s cheek and brushed her thumb over those delicious, full lips.

“What do I get if I pass?”

“A task well done is its own reward.”

Yennefer dipped her head and showed her how quick she could learn.

* * *

Yennefer rested her head on Tissaia’s breast as their breathing slowed. Tissaia found holding her oddly comforting and natural, and wished they had not waited until the eve of Yennefer’s departure from Aretuza to do it. 

When Yennefer rose and dressed, Tissaia put on her robe and stood near her, and helped her fasten the back. She smoothed down the brand new dark, silky hair that barely looked mussed, while her own fanned out in waves around her shoulders. 

“I hope Aedirn is everything you want, Yennefer.”

“I’ll make it everything I want.”

“I have little doubt that you’re capable of that." Tissaia brushed hair away from Yennefer's face with both hands. "I'm so pleased you kept your eyes."

Her hands trailed down Yennefer's shoulders, her arms, until she held both of her hands.

"And those? Are you equally pleased?" Yennefer asked as Tissaia's fingers brushed over the scars on her wrists.

"Only for selfish reasons. I expected you would, and you know I hate to be wrong."

Yennefer blew out a breath, then clenched her jaw, obviously fighting the emotion neither of them wanted to wallow in. “You said I was stunning when we were looking into the mirror. Did you mean it?”

“You saw how people reacted to you. You _are_ stunning. But you were before. The difference is that now more people than I can see it at a glance.”

Yennefer laughed and wiped her eyes. “Don’t say such stupid things.”

“In here.” Tissaia pressed a hand against Yennefer’s chest. “You were always beautiful.”

She smirked. “I’m selfish and impatient and eager for power, and have recently been angrily informed that nothing on the outside of me will ever convince me I’m not truly ugly.”

They were so alike, her younger self and Yennefer. So very caught up in what it was acceptable for a woman to want and feel. “Yes, you’re selfish and eager for power. And you look at people and immediately see how they might serve you, unknowingly or otherwise. That doesn’t make you ugly. It makes you wise. It makes you a survivor. It makes you strong. And seeing that in you, that beautiful, shining strength, that has always stunned me to my core.”

Tissaia sniffed, straightening her neck. “Make Aedirn yours, Yennefer. Make me proud.”

Yennefer cupped Tissaia's face in her hands and kissed her softly, then pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll see you soon, Rectoress.”

“You’ll be far away and busy with—” She gasped as a mouth pressed against her lower stomach, a kiss more felt for a moment than the touch of Yennefer’s hands on her cheeks. 

“I won’t let a petty thing like distance keep me away too long," Yennefer said with a tight laugh. "I’ll visit from time to time, if only to gloat."

When she left, Tissaia got back into the bed, her hand resting over the spot below her navel still warmed by Yennefer’s kiss. She closed her eyes and let the many conflicting feelings Yennefer always stirred up in her crash against her heart. It would probably be decades before they saw each other again, despite what Yennefer thought, but she already looked forward to it. 

_Not in the middle of a crowded room next time, Piglet._

As Tissaia was drifting off to sleep, the answer came: _No promises._


End file.
